


《枉凝眉》3-身世

by Narcissus_Su



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissus_Su/pseuds/Narcissus_Su





	《枉凝眉》3-身世

“是王爷……是王爷今天救了小的。”  
稍微思索了一会儿，景文毓方了然，原来是今日在陆公馆院中挨了鞭笞的青年。那青年朝景文毓走来，先扶他到床边安坐好了，又转身去茶桌倒了一杯热茶，跪在床榻边恭恭敬敬递回给他，道：“想来王爷应该醉得紧，喝了热茶赶紧歇息吧。”  
景文毓接过茶，却没有下口，雕花青瓷茶杯拿在手中慢慢晃着，杯中两片茶叶悠游浮动。玉珩默然垂目，安安静静跪着，浓密弯翘的睫毛投影在模糊的灯影下宛如两把小扇子。他轻笑，以俯瞰的姿态由高处紧紧盯着玉珩，不知是因为酒精作祟，还是因为昏黄朦胧的灯影不住轻晃，抑或是因为那坛燃起袅袅青烟的不知名的香木气味太飘忽，映入眼的只是玉珩那洁白修长的颈脖，颈脖下那一大片微微泛着粉色的色泽香艳的肌肤以及线条鲜明的锁骨。  
景文毓登时觉得稍微有些口干舌燥，他的眼神仿佛蓄势着的野兽，语气略带讥讽道：“救了便救了，怎么，夜深人静的，你一个男子还想要报恩不成？”  
“小的知道王爷戒备小的。”玉珩微微一笑，双手轻抚上景文毓的，拿去他手中的茶杯，自己爽快地一饮而尽。回身将茶杯放好在茶桌上，玉珩迟迟没有转过身来，而是垂脸解扣，缓缓褪去自己身上的白衫，声音仿佛如同其人一般在微微地颤抖：“今日如若不是王爷，小的恐怕早已被扫地出门，现在正带着新伤旧痕昏死在不知何处的乱坟岗上。王爷信也好，不信也罢，小的……真的只是想要报答王爷的救命之恩而已。”  
借着微弱昏黄的烛光，呈现在景文毓眼前的，是青年瘦削单薄的脊背，上面布满了斑驳的伤痕，新伤如今日所受仍未愈合，血肉模糊，狰狞可怖；旧伤结痂的如一笔汁墨沁入丝帛般雪白的肌肤上，亦有痊愈的只剩下一道异于周围肤色的痕迹；深深浅浅，遍布肩胛至臀胯，新旧交错，伤数之繁，只看一眼便让人觉得胆颤心惊，肉疼不已。  
景文毓沉默，走上前去，指腹轻轻触碰那道道疤痕。察觉到那人微凉却温柔的触感，玉珩颤栗了一刹，那满是伤痕的脊背上的蝴蝶骨也随之轻颤，真仿如欲飞未飞的幼蝶。  
烛火将要燃尽，微微跳动，青烟如丝，浅香萦绕，和着醉意，让人更觉昏沉。景文毓喉结上下滑动了一下，说不清此刻心中如万蚁密密麻麻啃噬着的心情是缘何而起，朦胧间只是开口道：“说说吧，今日之事却是为何。”  
玉珩轻轻开口：“不瞒王爷，小的本是远乡僻里一家勾栏妈妈路边捡来的弃婴而已。小时候调皮，没少挨鞭；十二三年纪，妈妈见小的有几分颜色，又见客人里也不乏好娈童者，便让小的出来挂牌营生。常有客人残暴无度，小的惊惧，抵死不从，也没少吃拳头。  
过了那么一两年，有个从京城携妻归乡省亲的客人来，其人通音律，原来是名坊间颇有名望的乐师，也常替教坊司物色各式人物；因见小的似有几分乐声之赋，便教习小人奏弹，荐小人进了教坊司。因小人出身本为娼妓，所以除了在坊中奏弹，遇有好娈童男色之客，小人也须好生伺候……只是教坊司中向以女为贵，男为贱；素有陋习恶癖，凶残暴戾，女乐不待的凶险之客，皆是由小的来待着；又因小的是男儿身，苦活累活也须担着，鞭子笞板是家常便饭。  
之后遇着了陆老爷，老爷觉着小的与其亡弟眉眼有几分相像，便将小的赎回公馆；又因小的奏弹琵琶稍微可入耳，老爷便荐小的拜入宫中李乐师门下习练琵琶。许是小的出身卑微，营生污秽，却受老爷关照之故，公馆内主事凤姨，众小厮侍女，皆以欺侮小的为乐罢了。”  
玉珩转过身来，正对上景文毓灼灼目光，又赶忙如少女娇羞般偏过头去，不敢同他直视，只轻轻说道：“王爷高居庙堂，九尊无上，小的知道自己这般蝼蚁贱民，定是为王爷深所不屑……饶是如此，今日出手相助，救命之恩，王爷是除了陆老爷以外的第一人，小的感激涕零，夜不能寐，只恨身无长物，唯有身以报恩。”  
话音落，两人皆不语。死寂般沉默中，只听得灯烛芯细微的刺啦声。  
还是玉珩一声轻叹，打破了这沉寂：“小的知道自己身子肮脏，痴心妄想，唐突了王爷。但小的报恩之心一片赤诚，还烦请王爷大人大量，见谅了。”说罢将软垂的羽纱薄衫合拢严实，转过身恭恭敬敬跪拜三下，起身作势抬步离去，朱唇微抿，泪光微闪，仿佛盛着莹亮玉浆，和着羽纱与肌肤沙哑的摩挲声，听得人有些口干舌燥。  
不知是因为他一番说辞动作皆诚意切切，还是因为酒精从中作祟，景文毓迅速伸出手，猛力钳住玉珩见骨柔弱的手腕，却怕碰到了他的鞭伤，只是轻轻将人搂入怀中。他呼出的滚烫气息，挟着浓重酒气，仿若真的能将人熔融烧炙。玉珩“啊”一声轻叫，颤抖着接受那人钳制般的拥抱，绵羊般乖巧受着他缓缓地耳鬓厮磨，温存一番，亲昵耳语：“既然敢身以报恩，此刻如何又不敢看我？”  
“嗯……王爷……”玉珩因耳朵敏感而带动全身微微发颤，细声嘤咛，全然忘了迎合，如初出闺房的少女一般生涩。景文毓没在意，只是收紧了拥抱着玉珩的双臂，继续地用自己的鼻尖摩挲他的脸颊，温柔入骨。两人呼吸交织，下身紧紧相贴，互相交换着肌肤相亲的滚烫热度。  
景文毓抬起他的下巴，细细观赏他羞红的脸颊：虽然挂着早些时候挨的伤，但仍能看得出眉眼的俊美，既有带着些许少年稚气的阴柔，亦有线条分明的冷艳。玉珩垂下眼，面颊带粉，羞红脸道：“王爷若是不嫌弃……”  
“教坊司我也是去过的，怎么倒没先见着你。”景文毓缓缓倾身，便吻住了玉珩的唇。携着一股酒气，那吻来得气势凶猛，如啃咬一般，再长舌驱入，侵略一般肆虐着，不免动着了今日被打破的唇角，亲得玉珩吃痛着眼泪涟涟；许是酒劲更盛了，景文毓无暇顾及，继续舌齿交缠着，一路攻城掠池；玉珩倒是配合，含着泪乖乖由那人放肆地吻着。两人舌渡津液，阵仗仿若翻江倒海。  
“先见着又如何，后见着又如何，”长长一吻终了，景文毓呼吸也不由得加重了些，两人都动情不已。玉珩粉唇微微撅着，语若娇嗔，“像王爷这样的贵人，且不说有后院里成群的贤妻爱妾，那些个陪房丫头也如何粉雕玉琢，王爷还能惦记小的不成？”听得人骨子都酥了几分，难以自持。  
“我哪有什么妻妻妾妾，”景文毓双手不知怎的就摸进了人的衣衫里，轻揉着他胸前两点宝珠，上边无限怜爱地吻他与脸颊般一道粉透的柔软耳垂，接而舔舐，再轻轻含在炙热的口腔中以舌不住舔弄，滚烫的鼻息全然卷进玉珩耳廓里，似乎已然参透玉珩最是敏感的耳朵。玉珩“啊”地一声颤着，柔弱无骨的双手搭在他胸前，欲推拒却无力。景文毓比玉珩高出许多，垂眼看着怀中人儿蓄满泪的湿润双眸中充斥着迷离不已的流转，感受到单薄的身躯一同不住地轻颤着却无力抵抗，心中第一次有种羽毛拂过的感觉，动容不已，满是柔软，双唇放开了那被舔弄得水光粼粼的粉嫩耳垂，在玉珩额角珍而重之般断断续续轻吻着，低声哄道：“也没有陪房丫头。”  
玉珩心里一颤，却也只当是男人床事时的甜言蜜语，无以置信。景文毓加重了手上力道，那两点娇柔茱萸怎受得这般蹂躏的痒痛，玉珩不禁溢出了点点呻吟，意乱情迷喃喃着：“嗯……王爷…那里……”  
“如何？”景文毓身子压上前又是重重一吻，同时快速一把搂抱住人带到床榻上去，迅速褪去他的薄薄一层里衣亵裤，又握着自己的性器抵着玉珩的粉嫩穴口不住摩挲，如箭在弦上，一触即发，嘴上还沉声问道：“你愿不愿意往后从了我？”  
玉珩心里隐隐有些测测不安，奇怪景文毓这就轻松上套，纵是醉意上涌，也不至如此不设防备，但敌不住景文毓那巨龙叩门，身体内似有什么东西在撩拨挑动，深处瘙痒难耐，嘴上不住哀求道：“王爷…那处儿……”  
“你先答我，往后愿不愿意从我？”景文毓得意地勾勾唇角，一手握住玉珩那柱儿，拇指轻抚玉柱前端，惊得玉珩周身轻颤，媚喘连连，“前面不行…王爷…王爷……好哥哥……别欺负我……”  
“你要回答了，我便不欺负你。”喝醉了的景文毓不依不饶，望着身下几乎融成一滩春水的白玉般的人儿，嘴角飞翘出迷人的弧度，任性得像个小孩子。  
“好哥哥……我跟你…我跟你便是……”还不及玉珩哀哀答完，景文毓便提起巨龙长驱直入，喘气声加重几分，身下抽插也不断加快加重，直操干得玉珩泪水在眼眶里打转，湿漉漉眼神凝视着压在自己身上的男人，似在申诉委屈，“啊…啊……王爷慢点……”  
“既愿意从我，还不改口？嗯？” 景文毓突然猛力重重顶入一个从未有人问津的深处，惊得玉珩“啊”了一声，泪水如小蛇般沿着眼角蜿蜒，侵入床褥，带着哭腔细若蚊呐：“王爷……”  
景文毓又是猛力向更深处一顶，随即感受到身下人滚烫的内壁用力包裹，呼吸不由得再粗重几分。他停下动作，俯身亲吻玉珩眼角边凝着的晶莹泪珠，柔声哄道：“不对，喊错了。现下合该改口叫相公了吧?”  
“……”玉珩用力喘着，自己从未经历过这般猛烈的欢爱，连意识都接近涣散的边缘，水光潋滟的双眸失去焦点，迷离出神盯着红绸软罗的床帐。  
“乖，叫声相公我听听。”景文毓啄吻了一下那双已经被吮吸得微肿泛红的朱唇，突然又开始猛力挺进，一下接着一下顶弄，惊得身下人腰部弓起，两腿无措地紧紧夹住男人，双手紧紧揪住床褥，呻吟和喘息声都被顶得零零碎碎：“啊…啊……王爷…慢…些…那里……太深……”  
“嗯？叫什么？”景文毓变本加厉地顶弄，一只大手按住玉珩的柳腰断绝他身子向后逃避的退路，还俯下身不断地亲吻他的眉眼，另一只大手强行掰开他揪着床褥的手指，叫两人十指紧紧交缠，如同真正的爱侣一般。玉珩招架不住这般从未体验过的冲出顶峰的欢愉，意识迷离，如幻梦般太过于舒坦，直叫人想逃，却让那大手固定住，逃无可逃，只得用尽全身力气，断断续续哭腔呐出碎片般的两字：“啊……嗯…啊……相…公……”  
“乖。”景文毓笑了，温柔舔去玉珩的泪水，再无比珍而重之地啄吻那两片朱唇，又如同品尝一道绝世珍馐一般，细腻绵长地深深吻着，仿若今夜是真正的洞房花烛，“娘子乖。再多叫几次给相公听听。”  
……  
玉珩原想景文毓醉意颇深，谁知那凶残之物竟操干得人几乎脱力，他自己却仍雄风不倒，还压在身上缠着要了好几次。玉珩也几乎筋疲力尽，几度失去意识，又在那紫龙般的粗壮阳茎的激烈抽插顶弄中醒来，最后只记得滚烫的精液在自己深处迸溅而出时，腹中已是充斥着鼓胀炽热之感，仿佛下身即要被烫穿。


End file.
